El ultimo vals
by totally weasley
Summary: Miles de pensamietos invaden a Ginny mientras medita sobre su futuro, el futuro de su amor y el del mundo magico. ¿Habra hecho lo correcto?


Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni los lugares aqui mencionados me pertenecen (si asi fuera todos mis sueños se harian realidad =P ).

Espero de verdad que les guste porque soy nueva en esto, pero adoro esa cancion y adoro esa pareja, asi que aqui les va.

blablabla-historia narrada

_blablabla_-recuerdos

------------------------------------------

**El ultimo vals**

"Era lo correcto. Tenía que dejarlo ir", me repetía una y otra vez pero algo dentro de mí se negaba a aceptarlo.

Baje de mi cama y me senté en el piso, con las piernas juntas y encogidas y me tape la cara con las manos. No. No ese sentimiento de nuevo. No creo poder soportar esos recuerdos otra vez.

_Una tarde. Un funeral. _

"_Escúchame Ginny,……no podemos seguir juntos…piensa en el peligro que estarás si continuamos con esto…" _

_Yo __sabía eso. Ya sabía todo eso. Siempre lo supe. Lo presentía desde el primer momento. Y era hora d enfrentarlo._

"B_ueno, no puedo decir que eso me sorprende. Yo sabia que eso pasaría al final" _

Yo no lloraba, aunque recordarlo me hacia mal. No lloraba porque aun conservaba amor y esperanza dentro de mí. Y suficiente fuerza como para mantener estos sentimientos vivos.

Yo sabia que las posibilidades de no volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo eran muy altas y las de no verlo jamás iban por ahí. Aun cuando volviera sano y salvo ¿seguiría todavía existiendo nuestro amor?

Lo natural hubiera sido que yo continuara mi vida feliz y libre y, para superar ese dolor en el corazón, reemplazara a Harry con alguien más. Y aunque algo así hubiera funcionado para muchos, nunca resultaría para mí.

No había resultado cuando tenía 11, no resulto cuando tenía 14 y no resultaría ahora.

En eso siempre fui diferente.

No tenia idea de si era algo genético o algo que hubiera desarrollado a lo largo de mi vida, pero simplemente así era yo. No era una persona sin sentimientos. Para nada. Solo que, antes de dejarme llevar por el dolor o tratar de eliminarlo con alguien más, prefería conservarlo adentro mío, pero encapsulado, como en estado de hibernación.

El dolor no disminuía ni aumentaba. Solo existía. Y yo debía, y quería, seguir viviendo con él. Porque no sentir ese dolor solo significaría olvidarlo o dejar de amarlo.

Aunque todos sabían que su partida me dolía en el alma, les sorprendía lo normal que me mostraba. Comía como siempre, jugaba al quidditch, salía a pasear, conversaba con todos. Nunca me encerré en mi cuarto a escuchar música melodramática o canciones de amores imposibles y nunca lloré delante de ninguno de mis amigos o familiares.

La única que sabia que no era yo por completo era yo misma. Al final de cuentas parecía que era muy buena actriz. Me mostraba como siempre, pero por dentro sentía que me falta algo y que mis sonrisas eran fingidas.

No quería olvidar. No quería negar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, porque fueron maravillosos, pero ¿cómo lograr eso y seguir actuando como siempre, como si no sintiera dolor?

No siempre, pero a veces me daba un pequeño lujo. El lujo de recordar un recuerdo, solo uno. El de nuestro último beso.

_La puesta del sol __sucedería en cualquier momento. Yo lo sabia aunque no podía ver nada porque Harry me había tapado muy bien los ojos, mientras me guiaba de la mano hacia algún lado. _

_-¿A donde vamos?- pregunte por quinta vez_

_-¡Por Merlin, que impaciente! Ya lo veras- respondió_

_De repente sentí que me soltaba la mano y me preguntó si estaba lista._

_-Desde hace unos 15 minutos- respondí con algo de sarcasmo._

_El se rió y me destapo los ojos._

_Estábamos__ al otro lado del lago y él había hecho aparecer una especie de picnic para dos._

_-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Harry, es__ hermoso!_

_-Si, bueno, se hace lo que se puede.-se pavoneó_

_El sonriendo, la luz del atardecer detrás de él y el mantel con velas y dos platos delante fue la imagen más hermosa que puedo recordar._

_-Pero antes…-comenzó a decir_

_Y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer de detrás de un arbusto una radio que empezó a tocar una canción lenta. Un vals._

_-¿La señorita me haría el honor?-dijo haciendo un pomposo movimiento y extendiéndome la mano_

_Yo me reí. No porque fuera en realidad gracioso, sino porque era mi forma de expresar felicidad y nerviosismo._

_Tome su mano extendida._

_-¿No nos verá nadie? Me da un poco de vergüenza.-dije yo_

_-Bueno, a mi me da mucha vergüenza, así que ya me encargue de echar un par de hechizos (cortecia de Hermione) para que nadie nos vea._

_¡Ah! ¡Siempre tan precavido!_

_Y bailamos y bailamos, hasta que mis pies me empezaron a doler._

Pero no había forma. Yo siempre supe que tendríamos que acabar. Porque el bien del mundo mágico siempre estuvo primero.

Todavía recordaba su mirada, radiante de felicidad por haber hecho un buen trabajo y haber logrado sorprenderme.

Yo recordaba haberlo visto a los ojos, viendo parte de estos y parte del lago reflejado en los cristales de sus lentes.

Esa tarde hablamos de nosotros, incluso Harry habló de casarnos y tener muchos hijos. Jajaja. Yo no decía nada. Solo asentía. Porque mi sexto sentido me decía que había algo que impediría ese sueño. Solo pude besarlo con todo el amor que pude, para que me recordara para siempre.

¡YA BASTA! Ya era suficiente masoquismo por un día. Sacudí la cabeza como queriendo dejar atrás todo eso y me incorporé para sentarme bien sobre mi cama. Me dolía la espalda y sentía las piernas entumecidas. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentada? ¿Minutos, tal vez horas?

No tenia idea. No solía usar reloj y desde que él se había ido tenia menos conciencia aún del tiempo de lo normal.

-¡Ginny! Baja a cenar.

Mamá. Había estado muy al pendiente de mí estos días. Tal vez creía que me estaba hundiendo en un profundo mar de desesperación y que esta podía llevarme a cometer locuras, con lo cual ella debía tenerme vigilada por mi propio bien.

Pero nada de eso era verdad. Suspiré y, antes de salir de mi cuarto, abrí el primer cajón de mi mesa d noche. Unos ojos verdes me devolvían la mirada.

-No importa cuando o como regreses. No voy a olvidarme nunca de ti. Voy a esperarte. ¿Lo sabes, No?

Un giño fue mi unica respuesta. El tiempo diría. Yo seguiría luchando

**FIN**


End file.
